Currently, network technologies are developing rapidly. More and more people have started to have access to the Internet. Large number of websites provides many selections for the users. However, there are many malicious websites on the Internet. They can cause problems such as fraudulent charges, phishing scams, and system viruses, to the Internet users when accessing the Internet.
A typical method of identifying malicious websites can use a website database created by an operational service. The database can try to collect as many known malicious websites and harmless websites as possible. The method can allow a user terminal to visit the website database and perform identification using a network server and then send the result of the identification to the user terminal.
This typical method of identifying malicious websites has the problem of taking too long of a time to identify malicious websites, making the process too slow and, thus, effecting the efficiency of the identification process.